


Honey Colour Eyes

by werewolfsaz



Series: Sticky Sweet [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Author Magnus, Cuteness overload, First date...Kind of, Horse trainer Alec, Horses, Izzy is an awesome sister, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shy Alec Lightwood, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: “I hate you,” Alec groaned when his sister answered the phone.“We both know that is a lie, big brother. What’s got you all grumpy faced?” Izzy sounded far too amused for the seriousness of this conversation.“How do you know I’ve got grumpy face?” Alec demanded, leaning over from his place on his bed to look at his reflection in the mirror.“You have grumpy voice, ergo, grumpy face. What’s wrong?”“Why did you send the actual guy of my dreams out here to live with me?” Alec almost wailed, flopping back down on the bed, covering his eyes with one arm.





	Honey Colour Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aries1972Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/gifts).



> Yup, I'm back with yet more cuteness. I don't know what's gotten into me! So much sweet stuff without any spicy? That's not like me! Anyhow, it'll be coming up in a few more chapters so keep waiting for it my dears.  
> A big thank you to my dear aries1972Sterek for sending me such inspirational pictures and ideas. I hope you like this part as well.  
> Comments are always lovely so feel free to leave me some.  
> Much love and enjoy!

“I hate you,” Alec groaned when his sister answered the phone.  
“We both know that is a lie, big brother. What’s got you all grumpy faced?” Izzy sounded far too amused for the seriousness of this conversation.  
“How do you know I’ve got grumpy face?” Alec demanded, leaning over from his place on his bed to look at his reflection in the mirror.   
“You have grumpy voice, ergo, grumpy face. What’s wrong?”  
“Why did you send the actual guy of my dreams out here to live with me?” Alec almost wailed, flopping back down on the bed, covering his eyes with one arm.

Isabelle just laughed, a joyous, tinkling noise that made Alec want to throttle her and hug her all at once.  
“Well, I was hoping you two would get along, that you'd make a new friend but this... This is even better. Okay, I’m comfy, tell me everything.”  
Alec blushed as he thought back on the last week with Magnus living on the ranch. It had been the most tense and exciting week of Alec’s life.  
“Iz... It’s unreal,” he sighed, lips curling in a smile.

**  
The morning after Magnus had arrived, Alec got up at his usual, alarmingly early time, dressing in blue jeans so worn and sun bleached they were nearly white and a dark grey vest top. He padded downstairs to make his breakfast and a strong cup of coffee, wondering how he was going to start moving things in the barn without waking his new guest. As he looked out the window to check the weather, he spotted the lights on in the cabin, saw the shadow of someone moving about against the curtains. Either the author hadn’t slept well or he was an early riser too. That gave Alec some hope.

He had feared those first few days would be awkward, trying to work around another person, someone he knew nothing about, other than he quite liked him and he looked good in a blue shirt. What would he even have to talk to this stranger about? He doubted Magnus liked horses enough to care about anything Alec had to say. And Alec didn’t know enough about Magnus’ writing to even ask about it. Why had Clary and Jace and Izzy done this to him? He was sending bags of horse crap to them all as a gift, it was the only reasonable response.

Finishing his breakfast, dumping plate and cup in the sink, Alec pulled on his heavy black work boots and stepped out the door. He breathed in the still, early morning air, listened as the birds began to chirp sleepily in the trees, the horses began to shift around in stables and pastures, ready for him to bring on the food. Just as he made a move to leave the porch, the cabin door opened, warm light spilling out and framing Magnus as he wandered out onto his own little porch. 

Alec couldn’t breathe for a moment. The other man was wearing a shimmering robe of red silk that looked amazing against his caramel coloured skin and hung open to reveal his toned, muscled body. He had a coffee cup in one hand, his hair was a tousled mess and his eyes were still sleep heavy. The rancher felt himself blushing the longer he stared but he couldn’t stop. As he watched, Magnus tilted his head slightly, listening to the morning sounds, the birds picking up some volume, the bay foal deciding his mother had slept long enough. A soft, wondering smile blossomed over his face, catching Alec’s heart and hitching his breath. Magnus was beautiful.

**  
“Beautiful?” Izzy teased. “Not ravishing? Or handsome? Or gorgeous?”  
“Yes, all those too,” Alec admitted easily, always much more able to discuss his feelings with his sister rather than his brother. “But, in that moment, he was beautiful.”  
“Have you been watching romantic comedies again?” Izzy demanded suspiciously.  
“Do you want me to carry on?” Alec huffed, trying not to smile.  
“Sorry, continue.”

**  
They didn’t really speak that first day, Alec being busy with the horses and mortified that he’d stood on his porch ogling his lodger like a massive perv.

Late afternoon the following day found Alec back to the house, just in time to see Magnus settle himself on top of the gate to the pen of the mare and foal.  
“Now, listen to me, you little prima donna,” Magnus was saying, smiling at the foal that was currently prancing around and kicking straw in the air. “Your poor mother deserves a rest from your antics and I have been here making a fuss of you for the last half an hour. I do have a book to write, you know?”

The foal whickered, a sweet, high noise that made Magnus chuckle.  
“Don’t give me that. You are nothing but an attention hog. Now, stop trying to climb all over your mother and let me get back to work.”  
The author turned to the mare that had wandered over to him, stroking her long nose softly.  
“Well, you have your hooves full with this one, my dear. How you manage and still look so beautiful is beyond me.”  
The mare snorted softly, butting her head against Magnus’ chest. He let out a squawk of alarm as he overbalanced, falling backwards. But he didn’t hit the ground.

Opening his eyes, he found himself cradle in Alec’s arms, pulled close to his rather impressive chest. Alec blushed hotly as he helped the other man to his feet, releasing him.  
“Are you alright? River, that was rude,” he scolded the horse, eyes sweeping over Magnus again, taking in his forest green shirt with the sleeves pushed up and dark grey jeans.   
“You are a true knight in shining armour, Alexander,” the author exclaimed. “I’m perfectly fine, nothing damaged but my pride.”  
They gazed at each other, both smiling, neither one in any rush to move away or disturb this peaceful moment. It was broken, however, by a shower of straw covering both of them.

“You little beast!” Magnus gasped, rounding on the foal again, who was now gambling around the pen, kicking straw up in the high with his little hooves. Alec laughed, brushing the stiff strands out of his hair, watching Magnus do the same as he chastised the foal.  
“He’s only doing it because you’re making such a fuss,” Alec grinned, moving to stroke the mare, River, down the smooth line of her neck.   
“I am making a fuss because he’s doing it,” Magnus pouted back, plucking straw off his shoulder. “How terribly rude of me,” he said suddenly, swinging to face Alec completely, smiling up into his glorious hazel eyes. “Alexander, how are you today?”

Caught in the full blast of Magnus’ eyes, the taller man froze, a cherry red blush colouring his face again.  
“I… I’m fine, thanks,” he muttered, wishing he could stop stuttering for one damn minute. “H… How are you? Settling in alright? Need anything?”  
“I could quite happily live in that cabin forever, I think,” Magnus said with a soft smile. “I love this whole place already.”  
Alec found himself trapped by the gentle curve of Magnus’ mouth, the honey colour of his eyes as they flashed in the sun.   
“Come by the house in an hour or so,” he blurted, startling himself and Magnus, who turned a confused look on him. “I’ll cook.”

The author reached up and extracted a stray piece of hay from Alec’s night-dark hair. Gazing down into his entrancing honey chocolate eyes, marvelling at the length of his dark lashes, Alec felt a pull to this man, an urge to finally stop resisting, to stop holding himself back and living up to other people’s standards.   
“That sounds wonderful,” Magnus agreed. “I think I saw a few ingredients in the cabin’s kitchen to make my mother’s famous flapjacks. I’ll do that while you cook dinner.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Alec replied, licking his lips nervously.  
“Good, it’s a date! See you in a little while, Alexander,” Magnus trilled, disappearing into the cabin.

Alec stumbled back to the house, trying not to have a stroke. A date?!

**   
“Tell me you didn’t screw this up, Alec!” Izzy practically shouted down the phone.   
“The vote of confidence is overwhelming, sis, thanks,” the dark-haired man huffed back. “No, I didn’t screw it up. I cooked Mom’s vegetable pasta dish and Magnus brought the flapjacks and we just… talked. He’s so easy to talk to, Izzy. I don’t think I’ve talked to anyone the way I talked to him. We’ve had dinner together every night this week and… It’s never dull, never an awkward silence.”  
“Sounds to me, big brother, like you got it bad.”

**  
“I’m telling you, Cat, there is something about him. I just… He’s so sweet and passionate about his work, and innocent and just…”  
“Magnus Bane, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re developing a thing for this horse trainer,” Magnus’ dear friend and agent teased as the author paced the cabin, his stomach full of butterflies as he remembered Alec’s sweet, shy smile and deep, surprised laugh. That cold, hard place inside Magnus cracked open further every time he made the tall rancher smile his gorgeous, captivating lop-sided smile.  
“Cat, I really, really think I am.”


End file.
